


Alone No Longer

by RAW_SYNTH3TICA



Series: Of New Fathers [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cesarean Section, Childbirth, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Psychological Horror, Temporary Amnesia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/pseuds/RAW_SYNTH3TICA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries remembering why he is in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE.

Will had no perception of time, he stared blankly at the ceiling where only square slats of fiber board kept the vents and wiring from becoming a part of the ward; his throat felt dry, the warmth of oxygen scratched against his parched vocal cords and the inside of his throat. Stains from tears encrusted the outer ducts of his eyelashes and the corners where a trail lead to the crests of his cheeks, his chest ached as did his lungs, the burn subsided as he let out the shallow breaths his body held, ebbing and wheezing, until a burn greater than the ache in his body stabbed and skewered him acutely, forcing Will to take another agonizing breath. Colors unseen swam to and fro within his vision, always swimming away before he could glance completely at the foreign shape, his fingers lay at his side, dried blood being nothing more than scabs on his palm and at his fingertips where he gripped the metal railing at his bedside. 

The oxygen, though invisible and clean, felt heavy and dirty in Will's mouth, he tasted only the essence of rot and salt absence of its signature flavor; thoughts passed with the same strangeness of air, punctuated by too horribly-short pinpricks of clarity. Either he did could not grasp his own sanity or he chose himself to not understand his situation, by his own wish or against, he felt the truth hovering over his prone body and merely feeding him granules of half-flavors, just hints of hazy recollections and flashes of blurry images. At first there was pain in his mid-section only to be overtaken by an explosion of agony in his lower-back, as if his spine were being pulled apart and stretched while he was already teetering at the edge of sanity. 

Bodies in white, many, so many hands around him, diligent eyes, half-masked faces and numerous shocks to his body, unseen needles going along silently in their work like steel-tipped birds feeding his limbs pinpricks of liquid serenity, Will gripped his pale hands over the white sheet covering his body, the cool whisper of the thin material sliding over him and calming him slightly. Quite possibly, he was remembering a case, could it have been something he had done, an event his own mind invented after the goading of Doctor Lecter's 'sessions', how had his empathy visibly wrapped around his mind so much that even his own body suffered the effects of brutality. Only just, one thing escaped him, one particular facet to the perfect murder tiptoed at the edges of his consciousness upon delicate feet, he was more than likely in the hospital after becoming too personal with a suspect. 

'Maybe it's all in my head,' he thought, Will pulled the half-sopped bedding up over his shoulders, not once minding being that he had always soaked his sheets in sweat, he reached from below to put his misplaced glasses up on the low table next to his hospital bed, all at once forgetting the pain in his lower back, his hand which once rested upon his thigh came up red. 

Will sat up straight taking in the source; the sheet snaked around his legs and tangled like deep crimson tides encasing his entire lower body, he doubled over from the pain in his lower back and clutched his bandaged midsection reflexively as a sharp burn cut across his stomach. 

'This had happened before! I've seen this-!' he thought, Will glanced from face to face, each blanched and wide-eyed as if they were staring...they were positioned in a particular direction, he stood up nude and still clutching the bandage around his midsection, he followed the perfectly-poised rows of white-clothed figures whom knelt in a regal bow upon the red-painted linoleum tiles. 

The ivy drips held him back until he ripped his arm from the tangle of needles and monitors at his left, he bled freely over the doctors and nurses whom knelt with their heads twisted backwards, their glassed-over eyes staring at him from their bowed positions, thick red liquid squished between his toes as he stepped between the bodies, avoiding the stiff limbs or outstretched fingers as he exited the small room. The dim hallway stretched ahead, Will wheezed and gasped as pain wrapped around his lower torso, constricting and grinding the further he ventured, the walls being strangely spotless held muted colors and prints of bows and bears, a sickness caused him to lose footing for a second. 

“Oh, look. Mommy's awake,” came a caress-like voice a the end of the hallway, Will's head snapped up from the floor to the tall figure in the distance, he crawled forward over the stiff bodies – desperation so great made his body shake and numb to the unwrapping of his bandages, his tongue mumbled weakly 'Lecter!' – Hannibal gently cradled the small body and held a bottle leaking streaks of red within, he looked down at Will's prone body helplessly ambling forward, “What do you think of Hannibal the Second, Will?” 

“What a troublesome twosome you both are. You're giving daddy quite the headache,” Hannibal said, glancing lower at Will's fallen bandages, which revealed a long incision underneath his navel, he continued rocking the baby as he approached Will, “I'll have to cut off the thread and redo the stitches, Will.” 

Hannibal looked at his masterpiece: his first child with blue eyes drinking life straight without cooking and the very man that made it all possible.

**Author's Note:**

> i really didn't plan this to be dark, maybe it's just the fact that i've been sitting in the hospital for four days that i've just lost my mind between naps XP


End file.
